deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Yggdra Union - We'll Never Fight Alone/Characters
Category:Yggdra Union Community Wiki Major Characters (Royal Army) Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz The princess of Fantasinia, Yggdra is the main protagonist of Yggdra Union and the central focalpoint of the story. Milanor Nicknamed "the Silver Wolf" for his albino hair and swift movement, Milanor is the leader of a band of thieves. His hideout is destroyed by Bronquia. Angered by the destruction of their home, Milanor and his followers take vengeance on Bronquia. Milanor agrees to help Yggdra reclaim her home... if Yggdra will hand him the door keys when the fighting is done. When at last Paltina is reclaimed, Milanor feels uncomfortable with the prospect of a settled life, longing for the unknown reaches of the continent. He has scarcely time to reconsider the path his life has taken, before Yggdra is captured by Gulcasa. He takes off after her, against the wishes of his longtime friend Kylier. After Yggdra's rescue, Milanor remains a vital asset to the Royal Army and Yggdra's closest confidant. His soul is torn, however, when Kylier kills herself to destroy the Ankh Cannon. Kylier An old friend of Milanor's, she is one of the Vanir. She's always seen with her griffon partner Al (short for Adlerauge Luftgrief) and comes to Milanor's rescue multiple times over the course of the story. However, Kylier dislikes the Fantasinian Royal Family and is jealous of Yggdra's relationship with Milanor, and refuses to ever really join the Royal Army. In the end, Kylier sacrifices herself to destroy Eudy's Ankh Cannon at the Arc of Triumph. Durant In Ordene's Royal Army, Durant was the captain of the Third Cavalry, but his men were decimated by the Imperial Army, and whittled down to a single unit by the time he met up with Yggdra and Milanor. He serves as Yggdra's tactician and explains the ways of war to her and Milanor over the course of the campaign for Paltina. Nietzsche An Undine citizen of Embellia, her sister was deceived by Nessiah into giving him the Transmigragem. Nietzsche met Yggdra at Phelinas, and pledged her help in ending Embellia's war against the humans. Although Nietzsche fails to persuade Queen Emelone to lay down her arms, she vows to find the Transmigragem and return peace to the mermaid queendom. Roswell The head of the house of Branthese, he is a talented magician whose specialty is necromancy. Although he once had good relations with House Esmerelda, his acceptance of the ankh from Nessiah set him on a collision course with Rosary, who had accepted the other ankh. It is up to the player to determine which of the two spellcasters survives. Rosary The head of the house of Esmeralda, she is a talented magician skilled in the arts of creating life from inanimate matter. Although she once had good relations with House Branthese, her acceptance of the ankh from Nessiah set her on a collision course with Roswell, who had accepted the other ankh. It is up to the player to determine which of the two spellcasters survives. Mistel Granddaughter of the late King Ordene's old friend Bly, Mistel is a native of the villages in the Lenessey Mountains. She is both a skilled tactician and a seasoned fighter, and she assists the Royal Army in getting past Baldus and Aegina in a special alternate battlefield in the PSP version of Yggdra Union. She is cheerful and has a sisterly air, but tends to be sensitive about her age. Russell Nicknamed the "Astral Fencer" for his unmatched sword technique, Russell was a native of Fantasinia who was forced to fight for Bronquia when Gulcasa abducted his fiancee and held her hostage. Depending on whether or not the Royal Army frees Flone from her cell in Castle Karona, he either betrays Bronquia and joins the Royal Army, or dies in battle against them, a prisoner of circumstance. Cruz The leader of the Karona Resistance, he is ambushed by Mizer. He is saved by the Royal Army, which assists him in the retaking of his hideout. Since his comrades are all dead, he joins the Royal Army to thwart Gulcasa. Pamela A strange female witch obsessed with Undines. She makes several attempts to capture Nietzsche. Elena An assassin under the tutelage of Zilva, she is Leon's younger sister. She waits for the opportunity to kill her brother, whom she believes irrevocably twisted and a danger to those around him. When she misses the mark, Zilva moves to kill her, but is prevented from doing so by Kylier. She again tries to kill her brother, but is ambushed by Emilia. The Royal Army saves her and helps her to stop Leon. Later she returns the favor by sniping Aegina in the eye, sending Aegina's squad into a panic at the very moment the Royal Army can resist Bronquia no longer. For this act as service she is recognized as trustworthy by Yggdra and the others, and allowed to join the Royal Army. Gordon A member of the Temple Knights, he is a sworn defender of the Pope. Saved from certain death by the Royal Army, he is assisted by the Royal Army in finding Pope Joachim and in putting an end to the Bronquia-allied Meriant sect. Major Characters (Bronquia) The Valkyrie Twins, Aegina Eine Artwaltz and Luciana Rune Artwaltz These twins are immediate kin to Yggdra. Eventually they came to the attention of Gulcasa, who recognized their ability and appointed them his personal taskforce commanders. The twins' loyalty to Gulcasa is as strong as is their hatred for Yggdra. Defiant to the end, they die in battle against the Royal Army at Flarewerk. Luciana is the elder twin, and Aegina is the younger. Leon The leader of Bronquia's Imperial Knights, Leon is callous and undeniably cruel. His penchant for elaborate ambushes, and his joy at watching the negative reactions of the Royal Army to them, convinces Elena of his sadistic nature, leading her to attempt his assassination. Leon is unmoved by the betrayal of his younger sibling, and attempts to kill her himself. Cocky to the end, he is slain at the Gate of Redemption in Lost Aries. Eudy The Court Magician for Bronquia, Eudy is an expert in the use of cannons. She is presumably killed when Kylier flies into, and destroys, her greatest masterpiece, the Ankh Cannon. Zilva A master assassin, Zilva trained Elena for many years. Zilva leads several daring sabotage attempts on the Royal Army, but is slain when she is found by Milanor during the Ishnad sabotage operation. Zilva warns Elena that her emotions will one day be her undoing. Baldus A longtime stalwart of Bronquia's knighthood, Baldus bears the nickname "The God of War" for his physical and strategic power in battle. The highest ranking military lieutenant to Emperor Gulcasa, he has superb defensive technique. A loyal follower and a devoted friend, he dies in battle covering Eudy and Emilia's escape from Ishnad. Emilia Gulcasa's younger sister, she is the youngest of the Dragon Generals. Kind hearted and intimately concerned with the welfare of her people, she is fiercely loyal to her brother. She dies defending the Bronquian civilians in Drominos Swamp. Gulcasa The new, determined leader of Bronquia, Gulcasa has earned the nickname "Emperor of Carnage" for his ruthless, despotic leadership. He carries the dragon Brongaa's genetic legacy in his veins. When this legacy is tapped, his body becomes a vessel for Brongaa's rage, incinerating everything around him. Gulcasa is possessed by a deep hatred for the weak. He worships the exercise of strength and is determined to see the most powerful on the continent dominate. On this point he is adamant; he will not compromise. Only through total defeat can Gulcasa be placated at all. Nessiah Centuries ago, Nessiah was cast from Asgard by the gods. Imprisoned beneath Ancardia and held by the chains of conviction, Nessiah conceived of a strategy to free himself of his bonds. Shaping a sword that could grow stronger by absorbing the negative emotions produced by war, he offered it to Paltinaeas as the means for building a new nation. This nation, Fantasinia, would be Nessiah's instrument in the conduct of many wars throughout history. The sword, Gran Centurio, would become known as a symbol for justice itself. Minor Characters King Ordene The reigning king of Fantasinia at the time of Bronquia's invasion, he was slain by Gulcasa. Inzaghi A mercenary in the employ of Bronquia, he serves in various capacities. Ortega A leader of bandits who attempts to take advantage of the chaos following Fantasinia's occupation. Ishiene A soldier of Embellia, she is determined to serve her queen to the end. She is slain guarding the bridge to Elise from the Royal Army. Mizer A bounty hunter set on capturing Yggdra. He has a habit of showing up when Yggdra and company are intensely preoccupied with more pressing matters. He eventually gives up hunting her. Emelone The proud Queen of Embellia. Emelone is a reserved, analytical person who puts a great deal of emphasis on her ties to others, believing them sacred and inviolable. She has a distinctive sense of justice that is all her own. When Nessiah steals the Transmigragem, she follows what her people desire in a war against the humans for their blood. She is slain by the Royal Army, but not before giving Nietzsche her final blessing. Bly Mistel's grandfather, and an old friend of the deceased King Ordene. He seems to be a competent tactician, and helps Mistel and the Royal Army evade Baldus and Aegina in Lenessey. Flone Russell's fianceé. When Gulcasa captured Castle Karona and with it, Russell and his men, he tried to get Russell to join forces with the Imperial Army so that he wouldn't have to kill a fighter he respected. Russell said no; Gulcasa decided to hold Flone hostage until the end of the war to force Russell to fight for him. Depending on the actions of the player, Flone is either rescued when the Royal Army retakes Karona or remains captive, unbeknownst to them. Mother Paltina A seer in service to the Fantasinian Royal Family. She warns Yggdra of the return to darkness to the land if Bronquia is not thwarted. Dort A bandit leader of the Nyllard Desert, he moves to take advantage of the unprotected desert towns in the absence of the Temple Knights. He commands a mighty golem, the Protector. Pope Joachim Lia Blaucent The 47th Pope of Meria. Traditionally, the Pope is supposed to be the one to crown the sovereign of Fantasinia, and so Joachim is sought by both the Royal and Imperial armies when it comes time for Yggdra to be crowned. Monica A young Bronquian civilian girl. She stands up against the invading Royal Army by inspiring the ordinary people to fight, but her inexperienced force is completely decimated when Yggdra passes through her village. Canaan Monica's second in command, who leads the second unit of the Bronquian civilian militia. Monica seems to be of great significance to him. Marietta The angel guarding Heaven's Gate when the Royal Army reaches it via Ancardia. She assumes Yggdra has arrived to make war on the heavens because she carries Nessiah's Gran Centurio, and orders her to either forsake the sword or provoke the wrath of the gods. #367 An inexperienced but powerful angelic soldier. She is dispatched to prevent Yggdra and the Royal Army from intruding into the heavens before their threat becomes too great.